Cas' Little Girl
by SuperWhoLockian11283
Summary: AU when Cas has a daughter he didn't know about. Knowing she's a nephlim, the Winchesters and himself do everything they can to protect her from other angels. They find out about the Angel of Thursday's daughter and set out to destroy her.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Cas has a daughter he didn't know about. She grows up knowing about the supernatural world. She is happy, living her life with ther two uncles and dad. But things take a turn for the worse when the other angels come after her for being a nephlim. This first chapter is the prologue. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Honor.**

* * *

The words still ran through my head as I drove home.

 _She's your daughter._

I looked back at the small baby in the carseat. She didn't have hair yet, but her eyes were the same piercing blue as his. She was only a week old and didn't have a name. The social worker told me that her mother died giving birth, leaving her to her only other family; me.

I drove quickly back to the bunker to tell Sam and Dean the news.

I arrive at the bunker and pull the carseat out of the car, the small girl still inside. I rush inside the bunker, calling out Sam and Dean's names. They come out of the kitchen, guns in hand. When they see me, they drop them but look confusingly at the carseat in my hands.

"Cas is that a baby?" Dean asks me stepping forward.

"Yes. But she's not just any baby. She's my daughter." I say turning the seat in my hand to reveal the sleeping baby.

"How? Who did you sleep with?" Sam asks taking the carseat from my hands.

"It is not of import. What matters is that she's here." I say, watching Sam with my baby.

"What are we gonna do with a baby?" Dean asked gruffly.

"I do not know, Dean." I reply.

"What's her name?" Sam asked me, looking up.

"I don't know. She doesn't have a name yet."

"We'll put her in the room next to yours." Dean says leading us down the hall.

"She can stay?"

"Of course. You can't just abandon you child, Cas." He says over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Dean!" I say as we enter the small bedroom next to mine.

We place her in the middle of the bed, pillows surrounding her. I kiss her lightly on the forehead and wander back to my own bedroom. Dean and Sam were already asleep, but I stayed up. It took me most of the night to think of a name for the little girl next door, but by the time I woke up, I had the perfect name.

I almost run into the kitchen the next morning. Sam and Dean look up at me in alarm.

"Cas? What's wrong?" Dean asks me cautiously.

"I have picked a name!" I say excitedly.

"That's great Cas! What is it?" Sam asks me.

"Do not laugh at my choice." I tell them warningly.

"Of course not." Dean says, sitting up in his chair.

"I want to name her Honor June." I say simply.

"Cas, that's a beautiful name!" Sam says, pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah, Cas. It's beautiful." Dean says, hugging me once Sam lets go.

All three of us go into Honor's room to find her crying, until she sees me. I smile and scoop her up into my arms.

"Hello Honor June," I say to her, "I can't wait to get to know you."


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Honor.**

* * *

 _2 years later_

Honor grew up faster than I wanted her to. Before I knew what was happening, my little girl was walking and talking.

Honor inherited my eyes. Dean always told her she had eyes the same color as the ocean. He always promised her they would one day go and see the ocean to prove it. Her hair was a light brown that barely brushed her shoulders. Whoever her mom was, she obviously inherited her hair.

Since I don't have a last name, neither does Honor (if we knew who her mother was, she would have inherited her name). Dean insisted that her last name be 'Winchester'. So whenever she was disciplined, (which wasn't very often), we would call her 'Honor June Winchester'.

While at the hospital, I was told Honor's birthday was May 29, 2014, exactly a week before I brought her home. She was born on a Thursday. Sam and Dean always joked that it was because I am the angel of Thursday.

Honor loved to hang out with Sam and Dean. Even though they weren't her actual family, she still called them 'Unca Sammy' and 'Unca Bean'. Sam would take her to the park and play games with her. Dean gave her rides in the 'Pala' as she liked to call it. He would also chase her around the bunker, making her shriek with laughter. I, on the other hand, cooked her food and tried spending as much time with her as I could. Some days we would all sit on the couch and watch one of her movies. Every night, I would tuck her into bed and tell her her favorite bedtime stories. Honor loved her life. I loved every minute I spent with her.

When she was a baby, it was clear to us that she was a nephlim and we needed to protect her from my brothers and sisters. We successfully carved angel warding sigils in her ribs. We were safe and protected from other angels for a long time; until that day.

"Unca Bean! Unca Bean! Cam we go ride in the 'Pala?" Honor asks, jumping up and down at Dean's feet. Dean scoops her up in his arms and smiles.

"Sure Peanut. Where do ya want to go today?" He asks her inquisitively.

"Unca Sammy's gonna play at ta park with me." She explained to him.

"Alright. Go get your shoes. Daddy will help you put them on." Dean replies setting Honor back down. She scurried over to her room and came over to me, her shoes in hand.

"Will ya help me Daddy?" She asks me sweetly, sitting down on the couch. I smile and take her shoes.

"Of course." I say grabbing her foot and working her shoe on.

After I put her shoes on, I lift Honor and rest her on my hip. I follow her two uncles as they walk down the bunker's hallway to the garage. When she sees the Impala, her eyes light up with excitement. Dean smiles smugly at her. I help Honor into her carseat in the back of the car. When I finish, I slide into the seat next to her.

"You ready Peanut?" Dean asks turning around and grinning at her.

"Ya!" She replies loudly, making us all chuckle.

* * *

After ten minutes of driving, we finally arrive at e park. I get out of the car and help Honor out of her carseat. She excitedly jumps from my arms and begins to climb the small structures. The three of us relax on the park bench and watch our daughter/niece play.

After awhile, Honor comes scurrying over to us with a scared expression on her face.

"Daddy, there's a scary man over there." She says to me pointing over to a man in a gray suit. I turn to Sam and Dean in horror.

They found her. I mouth to them. Dean gets up and walks over to the Impala's trunk, obviously getting weapons. Sam turns to Honor and smiles.

"Hey Honor, why don't we go get some ice cream while Uncle Dean and Daddy have a grown up talk?"

"Okay." She says, taking Sam's hand. Dean returns with the weapons inconspicuously held at his sides.

"By Daddy! By Unca Bean!" Honor kisses both our cheeks and follows Sam back to the Impala. We don't approach the angel until the rumble of the Impala's engine is gone, angel blades in hand. The angel approaches us as well, glaring.

"Hello Castiel. Long time no see." The angel says to me.

"What do you want Muriel." I ask him gruffly.

"Isn't it obvious? I want the nephlim Castiel." Muriel responds coldly.

"Honor hasn't done any harm to anyone. Why does she need to die?" Dean asks.

"The nephlim is an abomination. It needs to be destroyed for balance to return." Muriel replies, turning to Dean.

"She is my child. I will not let you or any of your followers touch her." I say, turning his attention back to me.

Muriel laughs.

"You really are an idiot aren't you brother?"

The realization suddenly hits me. My eyes widen as I look over at Dean, who has the same expression on his face. I turn back to Muriel, but he was already gone.

"Dammit!" I scream.

We begin to run as fast as we can. We only stop when we find another car. Dean starts it and begins driving, full speed, to the small ice cream parlor Honor always loved. Before Dean stopped the car, I flew out of my seat and sprinted in the parlor, angel blade in hand.

Inside the parlor, I see Sam standing protectively over Honor, who was whimpering quietly. Three angels stood in front of Sam, one of them being Muriel.

"Give us the nephlim Sam Winchester." He says coldly.

"Not gonna happen." Sam replies.

Dean bursts into the parlor, angel blade in his hand.

"Don't do this Muriel." I say warningly.

He turns to me, glaring. Before I knew what was happening, he lunges at me, pinning me to the ground. I thrash underneath him, stabbing blindly. I manage to stab him in the arm. He smiles wickedly and pulls his arm up to stab me. Dean tackles him last minute, knocking Muriel over. I quickly scramble to my feet. The other two angels lay dead on the floor. I turn back to Dean, who was wrestling with Muriel, until he suddenly disappeared.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yells in frustration, clambering to his feet.

I turn my attention to Honor, who was curled up in a ball whimpering behind the counter. I walk over to her and scoop her up in my arms.

"You're okay. It's over. You're alright." I sooth. She relaxes in my arms. Her breath becomes steadier. She had fallen asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited this story! I will try and post as frequently as possible. Every once in awhile I may respond to thhe reviews from last chapter.**

Reading-Stories-Only: That is a great question. I luckily have answered it in the above chapter. Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 2: Back to Bobby's

**A/N: Thank you to those who have followed and favorited since my last update. This chapter is a filler and quite short. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Note: Bobby never died in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Honor.**

* * *

We returned to the bunker as quickly as possible. I carried Honor to her bedroom and laid her down for a nap. Not wanting her out of my sight, I sat in the chair next to her bed. As soon as she fell asleep, Sam and Dean came into her room.

"What do we do now?!" I ask panicked whisper.

"We can't stay here. They know where she is now. Muriel can come back anytime now." Dean replies with a whisper.

"Where do we go? They found us a first time. They're bound to find us again. Probably faster than this time." Says Sam.

"I don't know. Cas?" Dean turns to look at me.

"We can't stay here. That's for sure. All three of you are shielded from angels. I suggest you get as far away from here as possible." I say sadly.

"What about you?" Sam asks.

"I will stay behind and fight the others off. I'm like a beacon. The angels will be able to find Honor far too easily than I'd like if I stayed with her." My voice cracked.

"No Cas," Dean says sharply, "you can't leave her! Not now! She needs her dad!"

"What do we do?" I ask helplessly, tear threatening to fall.

"We go to Bobby's. It's the safest place after this one." Dean says, calming down.

I turn to look at Honor who was peacefully sleeping on the bed next to me. I couldn't lose her. Not today, not ever.

"Okay." I say, silent tears falling down my face.

* * *

That night we were back on the road. We packed our bags and began the drive to Bobby's house. I sat next to Honor in the car. She slept in her carseat, drooling. I smile and lightly brush it away, careful not to wake her.

We made it to Bobby's late the next morning. Honor bounced excitedly in her seat when she saw her 'Unca Bobby' come up to the car.

Honor has met Bobby before. When the boys and I would go on the occasional hunt, she stayed with him. Bobby and Honor shared an amazing bond that I would never get to know. Then again, I shared a bond with her no one else had with her too.

"Hey Honor! How have ya been?" Bobby said to her when he opened the Impala's door.

"Unca Bobby!" She shouts, obviously not having heard his question.

"Hey there kiddo. How 'bout we go inside and have some juice?" Bobby replies with a smile.

"Ya!" Honor shouts in reply. The two walk into the house, hand in hand.

I turn to Dean, who leaned against the Impala chuckling at Honor.

"She should stay in the panic room. It's the safest part of the house." I say.

Dean nods in agreement. Sam clears his throat and follows Honor and Bobby's footsteps into the house.

"What are we gonna do Cas?" Dean asks after awhile.

"We fight. We fight and don't stop until Muriel and his followers have been defeated." I reply almost instantly. Dean turns to look at me.

"What if they win?"

I look at Dean, horrified. Tears suddenly spill from my eyes. Before I know what is happening, Dean has in arms around me. I sob into his shirt.

"Don't you ever say that." I say once I calmed down.

Dean nods and helps me calm down. I fix my coat and wipe my eyes of tears.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Ready."

We walk into the house, side by side.


	4. Chapter 3: The Proposal

**A/N: Hello and sorry for the absence. I have family in town and haven't had a lot of time to write. This chapter is short (again). Hopefully longer chapters will be coming in the future. Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anythin but Honor.**

* * *

"Hey Daddy." Honor says to me as I walk into the kitchen, her legs dangling from her chair.

"Hey Honor. It's getting late, you need to go to bed." I reply, hoisting her up and resting her on my hip.

"Awww!" She sticks her bottom lip out, "Can't I stay up a little bit longer?"

"Here. How about this. You go to bed now and tomorrow we'll go get ice cream with Uncle Dean, Uncle Sammy, and Uncle Bobby." I say, looking in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Fine." She sighs, allowing me to lead her down into the basement and into the panic room, which was already set up for her to sleep in. I tuck her into the rather large bed that Bobby had moved down here for her. The blankets were pink and covered in white polka dots, to make her feel more at home.

"Alright. Are you comfortable?" I ask, sitting on the edge of the bed.

She nods.

"Tell me a story."

"Ok." I say. I tell her the story called 'Goldilocks and the Three Bears' that Sam had told me about when Honor was still a baby. I get halfway through the story until I hear Honor snoring quietly, snuggled up in the covers. I bend forward and kiss the top of her head.

"Goodnight Princess." I whisper, quietly closing the door to the panic room. I walk up the basement stairs until I hear the all to familiar voice of my brother Oriel.

"All Muriel wants is the nephlim dead. Is that too hard to ask?" I hear him say.

"Damn straight." Dean replies.

"Muriel has given you a proposal. You have three weeks to give us the nephlim. If by three weeks the nephlim isn't dead or handed over to us, we kill the next best thing; her father." Oriel replies to Dean. Before he can respond, there was a ruffle of wings, indicating Oriel's departure. I emerge from the basement to find Sam, Dean, and Bobby standing in the living room, scowls plastered across their faces.

"I'll do it." I say to them.

"What?" Asks Sam.

"I'll turn myself in in Honor's place."

"No Cas! That won't do us any good! Even if they kill you, they won't stop coming after her! All that does Honor losing her only other parent!" Sam replies angrily.

"Sam's right Cas. Honor can't lose another parent. Especially not at this age." Dean says.

"Then what do we do?" I ask impatiently.

"I don't know." Dean replies, staring at his shoes.

I turn on my heels and walk back down to the basement. I quietly enter the panic room to find Honor soundly asleep in her bed. I smile warmly at the sight. I kick off my shoes and slide into the bed with her. She shifts slightly but doesn't wake up. She turns her body and wraps her arms around my stomach, breathing into my chest. I pull my arm around her body, pulling her closer to me. Even tough angels don't sleep, I close my eyes as if I were. Somehow, I fall asleep with the person I love most in my arms next to me.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

Reading-Stories-Only: No I am not planning on making this Destiel. I want this story to focus on the relationship of Honor and Cas.


	5. Chapter 4: 'Rounding Up the Gang

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited since last update. I apologize for the short chapters. Longer ones are in the making!**

 **Note: Rufus, Ellen, and Jo are alive.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Honor.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Honor wiggling underneath me. I smile and sit up.

"Hey Princess. How'd you sleep?"

"Great! Thanks for staying with me Daddy." She responds, kissing my cheek before climbing off the bed.

We exit the panic room and climb up the stairs hand in hand. We come into the kitchen to find Sam and Dean drinking coffee and eating at the table, while Bobby stood at the stove cooking.

"Hey Peanut! How are ya?" Dean asks pulling Honor towards him and placing her on his lap.

"Good. Can I go watch 'toons?" Honor replies looking from Dean to me.

"Sure. But you gotta eat some breakfast first." I tell her nodding.

As if on cue, Bobby turns around with a plate of eggs and bacon and sets it in front of Honor.

"Here ya go kiddo. Eat up." He says taking a sip of his coffee.

"Thanks." She says picking up her fork, still sitting in Dean's lap.

Honor quickly finishes her breakfast and runs off into the living room. Bobby and I sit in the two empty seats. We don't start talking until we hear the TV go on.

"How are we gonna stop Muriel?" Bobby asks.

"Simple. We gank 'im." Dean replies, mouth full of bacon.

"He has many followers, how do we know they won't come after us." I point out.

"We're gonna need some help." Sam says, leaning back in his chair.

"Who is gonna help us? Crowley? Rowena? They hate us more than we hate them." Dean replies.

"Well there's Rufus. Ellen and Jo. They all love and care for the kid." Bobby responds.

"I could ask some of the other angels. But many won't help. Too afraid of what Muriel and his followers will do to them." I suggest.

"We could call Jody. Fill her in on the situation. She'll be able to meet Honor. She keeps begging me to let them meet." Says Sam.

"Well someone needs to watch Honor while we round up all these people." I say standing up.

"I'll do it. The boys can go get Jody, you go up to heaven, and I'll call up Rufus, Ellen, and Jo." Bobby says, raising his hand.

"Alright then. Let's get started." I say.

Sam, Dean, and I all kiss Honor goodbye before we walk outside to the Impala. Sam and Dean get in while I bid them farewell, flying back to heaven.

A few days later, we all group back at Bobby's house. Sam and Dean with Jody, Bobby with Rufus, Ellen, and Jo, and I with Hannah and Dumah, the only angels that would join us.

Bobby stood on a chair in the living room and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone. We've got three weeks to think of a game plan or we're toast. What are we gonna do?" He says loudly to the crowd of people.

"We fight," Jo says raising her hand, "we lure them to some disclosed location and jump them by surprise." Everyone murmurs in agreement.

"What about Honor? She can't be near the fight. We need people to protect her." I say.

"I'll stay with her." Jody says standing up, "I can fight these bastards if the show up, and I'm good with kids."

"Alright. Now the question is where do we lure Muriel and his followers?" Ellen asks.

"The bunker. They know we live there. They know we'll go back. They'll come." Dean replies, looking at me.

"Ok then. Lets get to work ya idjits." Bobby responds, jumping down from the chair.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

SamA18: Thank you! I'm so glad you like it!


	6. Chapter 5: Saving Dean

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited my story since last update! Hopefully there will be more chapters as long or longer than this one! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Honor.**

* * *

A week went by. A week of training and researching. Everyone was getting restless, Dean most of all.

"I can't do this anymore!" Dean half shouts, slamming a book on the desk in Bobby's house, "Sammy, we're going hunting."

"Ok. I'll find us a case nearby." Sam says pulling out his laptop. At that moment, Honor comes running in, jumping into my lap.

"Hey Princess. What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm bored Daddy! I wanna play!" She exclaims.

"Did you ask anyone to play with you?" I ask her.

"Ya! Unca Rufus, Unca Bobby, Auntie Ellen, Auntie Jo, and Auntie Jody are all busy! So are Unca Bean and Unca Sammy!" Honor replies.

"Alright. I'll play with you." I sigh standing up, Honor still in my arms.

"Got one!" Sam exclaims showing his laptop to Dean.

"Good enough for me." Dean replies scanning the screen, "We'll be back in a few days. By Peanut!" He squeezes Honor's nose, making her giggle.

The two boys leave, making Honor and I the only people in the room.

"Ok. Let's go play."

That night after everyone had gone to bed, Honor lay curled up in my lap as we watch her favorite cartoons. She had already fallen asleep, leaving me to fall asleep with her on top of me. Just as I was about to fall asleep, the front door bursts open. Sam rushes into the living room, Dean in his arms. I jump up, Honor almost falling to the floor. I grab her and lay her gently on the couch, trying not to wake her up. Unfortunately, she does. Groggily she looks from Dean to me.

"Is Unca Bean ok?" She asks worriedly.

"Honor go into the other room." I say sternly, ignoring her question. She just jumps from the couch and into the chair across the room. I turn my attention to Sam.

"What happened?" I ask, helping him lay Dean on the couch.

"Vampire. Took a knife and sliced his stomach to shreds." Sam replies, rushing into the kitchen, shuffling through the drawers trying to find supplies.

Before I can reply, Honor rushes over to Dean.

"Unca Bean!" Tears fall down her cheeks as she places her hand on Dean's cheek.

Suddenly a bright white light shines from Dean's wounds. I look at Honor who's eyes turned a blue that definitely wasn't her natural eye color. The light fades and Honor takes her hand away, completely unfazed from what just happened. I look at Dean, who looked better, the color had returned to his face. I look down at Dean's stomach, which had completely healed.

"Oh my god. What just happened?" Sam asks in awe.

"Honor healed him with her nephlim powers." I reply with equal awe.

"What the hell are you idjits doing?" Bobby cries from the staircase.

"Get everyone down here." I say beckoning Bobby.

He storms up the staircase, screaming for a meeting.

It takes over an hour to get everyone out of bed and in the living room. Dean had recovered and sat on the couch with Honor in his lap.

"We can't let her use these powers anymore. The angels will find her and come for her." I say, jumpstarting the conversation.

"Cas is right. More will come. We need her to not use her powers, just until this is all over." Ellen says groggily.

"This won't ever be over! They're gonna keep coming 'till she's dead!" Rufus replies.

"There has got to be a permanent solution!" Dean exclaims.

"We won't find one sitting here barking at each other. Lets get to work!" Bobby says lookig around at everyone.

"Can't we do it tomorrow Bobby? It's almost one-o-clock." Jo moans.

"Fine. We'll start tomorrow." Bobby says caving in, "But no sleeping in. Alright?"

Everyone nods, even Honor who was falling asleep in Dean's arms.

"Get to bed ya idjits." Bobby says, waving us off.

I follow Dean who carries Honor down the stairs and into the panic room. Once he leaves, I crawl into bed next to her. She snuggles up against me, helping me fall asleep


End file.
